Sesshoumaru's Trap
by Raven-2010
Summary: Sessh watches as Kag tries to get Inu into romantic situations & constantly fails for 3 years, Sessh weary of it steps in & uses various tricks & a trap to trap the two alone together, hoping they'll connect, updated, comedy romance LEMON Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemon**

Updated extended April 16 2011, Inu/Kag

**Sesshoumaru's Trap**

**By Raven 2010 June 22 2010**

**Sesshoumarus plot, Inuyasha's densness, trapped**

Perched high up on a branch of his favorite tree Sesshoumaru watched as, Kagome tried to get Inuyasha into a romantic situation and as usual Inuyasha spoiled it

Then to make things worse Inuyasha asked Kagome "What's wrong? Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?

"God your so dense you'll never" get it will you? Why the hell do I even bother trying? Kagome snapped

"What do you mean Kagome?

"Ohhh forget you'll never understand will you" Kagome was so pissed off and out of frustration said "Inuyasha don't follow me" then jumped into the well to get away for awhile

Sesshoumaru in frustration put his right palm on his forehead and thought "I must remain calm I must not smack little brother in the head, I must not smack little brother in the head, Inuyasha you are a disgrace to the Taisho family name. I cannot believe this has gone on for three years" he thought

"Damn wench she's gone nuts" Inuyasha thought

As Sesshoumaru continued to sit there he thought about all the different things that could be done. After all of his scheming he thought "Hmmm why not use a trap because that stupid Hanyou will not cooperate willingly" Sesshoumaru had a particularly

Sneaky thing in mind and an evil smile crossed his lips

He left then returned awhile later and perched on the tree branch patiently waiting Kagome came out of the well, like a hawk Sesshoumaru swooped down grabbed Kagome and put her over his shoulder so fast that she didn't even have chance to blink and flew off At warp speed

When she calmed down a bit finally realized and saw who her captor was she was shocked then became furious. "Sesshoumaru what the hell are you doing? What do you want? And where the hell are you taking me? Then she tried to break free of his hold

"Miko **1** cease trying to break the hold I have on you unless you wish to plummet to your death, **2** you won't be harmed, nor do I intend to do so, **3 **where I am taking you, you will find out soon enough" He replied

She watched with great curiosity as they approached a large cave when he neared the entrance he went in then gracefully landed. he gently put her down. She tried to bolt for the entrance but he was in front of her in 1 second.

"Woman do not test my patience, there is a hot spring in this cave I have also provided you with clothing food and other things I will return"

He stepped out and put up a barrier at the entrance of the cave so powerful that nothing could enter or exit it, not even Kagome's miko powers could break it as she learned after her many attempts to do so. Sesshoumaru was a master of many things but very few knew that he was a master of illusion illusions so strong that if he wanted you to believe a thing or being was real you would

**Kagome's taunt Inuyasha illusion**

He returned to Inuyasha's camp and sat on the tree branch again Inuyasha came into the clearing looking for Kagome. Sesshoumaru decided to have some fun Kagome appeared from behind a bush taunting

"Oh Inuyasha I've got a surprise for ya"

"Oh yeah what might that be wench?

"Come and find out"

"Kagome cut the crap I'm in no mood for freakin games"

Kagome with her back to him bent over pulled her panties down and mooned him, and said "See something you like big boy?

His mouth gaped open eyes became wide as saucers and he gasped 'Kagome put that thing away"

"Make me Inuyasha"

"Oi wench I'm not screwin around here I'm serious cover up or else" he warned

"Or else what Yashy baby?

She pulled her panties up fast opened the front of her kimono and flashed him then blew him a kiss, and ran like hell he gave chase but she was to fast and got clean away. Inuyasha returned to camp exhausted and panting from the chase he told the others what had happened.

Miroku said "My friend I don't know about you"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean monk?

Sango smacked him in the back of the head "Oh Kami you give me a headache" are you really that dumb and dense?

"What Sango means is that Kagome all though I don't know why is trying to get your attention"

This amused Sesshoumaru to no end he laughed so hard his sides ached "Oh little brother this is only the beginning let the games begin, oh how I love torturing him hehehe" he thought

"Inuyasha Kagome wants romantic type attention from you that's why she went to such extreme measures, lucky bastard most men would kill to have what your being offered" Miroku explained

"Yeah but she ran off and I do not know where the hell to find her, it's like she disappeared into thin air"

"Inuyasha leave her alone she will return when she is ready" Miroku said

**Sesshoumaru's romantic tryst scene**

Kagome appeared again walked into camp "See I told you she'd return when she was ready" Miroku said.

"Oi wench where the fuck were you?

"Inuyasha shut up I have to go take care of something I'll be back when I get back" Kagome said "Sango Miroku see you guys later" she looked at Inuyasha gave him a big devious smile and left

Inuyasha bolted after her but laid back he decided he'd spy on her and find out what was going on so he hid himself. Deep into the forest she stopped looked around and walked over to a huge wide tree then heard a male voice asked

"Were you able to get away from him without being followed?

"Yes"

"I have missed you so much koi" He said

"As I have you handsome your kisses and touches I thought about them all day"

"We shouldn't have to sneak around much longer Kagome once I mate and mark you, you will be mine forever"

"Can we do it tonight right now?

"If you want to yes, and if your sure" he replied

"I'm sure I want you as my mate lover and husband"

Then when the mystery man stepped out from behing the tree Inuyasha's heart stopped when he saw who it was Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru took Kagome in his arms and kissed her passionately Kagome moaned a lust filled moan and they started breathing heavily

She opened her kimono and Sesshoumaru put his hands inside and ran them over her body. With his arms wrapped around her waist Sesshoumaru quickly flew himself and Kagome away fast in a ball of light

Inuyasha said "Bstard don't think your gonna escape me that easily"

He started tracking them when he suddenly felt himself being lifted by the nape of the neck off the ground, he was flown to then thrown into the cave so fast that he did not even see who put him there

He saw Kagome "What the fuck's going on here? First I saw you kissing Sesshoumaru now you're here"

"Well genius it wasn't me I was here the whole time, as to what your brother is up to I have no idea"

"If this is the bastard's idea of a joke when I get out I'm going to kill him" Inuyasha vowed

Inuyasha tried to leave the cave but the barrier stopped him he tried several times to break it with his sword but it was to strong

Kagome said "Forget it even my powers did not affect it we just have to wait it out till we find out what it is that he wants" she said "We have food if your hungry and there's a hot spring in the back"

"He put food and other supplies in here well Gome looks like were gonna be here awhile hope you don't get bored being locked up alone with me, I'm sorry I can't get us out"

Inuyasha I can think of far worse things then being locked up with you besides it might be kind of nice to get away from everything for a while"

Inuyasha sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her she turned her head up looked in his eyes and jokingly asked "Inuyasha what's this for did I do something good?

"Shut up wench and relax" he teased

**Sesshoumaru at camp with the others **

Sesshoumaru arrived at their camp sat with Miroku and Sango then proceeded to tell them everything they laughed so hard tears streamed from their eyes.

"You know lord Sesshoumaru I had some what of a suspicion that someone was working magic on Inuyasha but I didn't tell him that"

"Thank you monk"

"Oh and Sango thanks for smacking my brother in the head I wanted to do that for so long" Sesshoumaru said"

"Your welcome"

**Back at the cave**

Kagome had her arms tightly wound around Inuyasha and was nuzzling his neck she sniffed him "You smell good Inuyasha"

"Ahh come on no I don't"

"You do to me you feel and look especially good to" she praised

"Kagome what's gotten into you?

"I just like being with you is all"

He pulled her into his lap and held her close He could sense overwhelming happiness love and desire from her. She really does love me a Hanyou more then I thought I never thought I'd have anything like this in my life, and unlike Kikyo she doesn't want me to become human and loves me as a Hanyou

Kagome turned her head to face him leaned her face into his then Kissed him the minute their lips met they both felt a jolt of electricity shoot through their bodies their auras combined as one and they burned with fever

Inuyasha deepened the kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth she soon felt his hardened manhood against her ass she let out a deep lust filled moan, as he ran kisses down her neck. To make him crazy she licked and gently nipped his neck he let out a low growl of approval

He looked into her eyes Kagome are you sure? do you want this? because we can stop if you want"

Inuyasha I love you don't stop I've wanted this for a long time"

I promise you Kagome you will always have my love"

**Lemon starts here**

She straddled him untied then opened his haori and ran her hands over his body trailing kisses from his lips down his neck and chest while untying his hakama. He opened her kimono and was surprised to find her braless, and began kneading her breasts Inuyasha gently sucked on and licked her hard light cinnamon colored nipples this caused her to rub herself back and forth against his manhood

He grabbed her ass then kissed her neck and soon found that this drove her crazy

"Inuyasha please can I have you soon, it aches so much?" she moaned out

He removed her kimono laid her on her back and kissed her she pulled his hakama off fast "Inuyasha your body is so beautiful"

"Thank you my Gome"

When she saw his long thick manhood teasing "Inuyasha is that your staff or a tree branch?

"I'll show ya a tree branch he joked" then trailed kisses and gentle nips from her neck down to her thighs then crawled back up her body between her legs and rubbed his hardened length against her opening torturing her

"Inuyasha if you don't do me soon I'm going to hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you stop teasing"

"Ok wench you asked for it"

He positioned himself at her entrance and slid in with one long smooth gentle stroke burying himself up to the hilt and breaking her barrier, it surprised him that she did not cry out or yelp instead she raised her hips and thrust into him. He moved in and out at a steady pace then Kagome suddenly wrapped her legs tightly around the backs of his legs thrust into him hard screamed

"_**Inuyashaaa**_**" **and came so hard it felt like a river running down his shaft, he continued to move and before he knew it "Ohhh yes mmm that's the spot**, **_**Inu yeees**_**" **her orgasms came one after the other while she screamed his name

Kagome you feel so damn good I'm gonna lose my fucking mind" when she was having the last one he was right with her _**"Kagomeee" **_and they marked each other

Spent both exhausted they lay there in each others arms. A few minutes later she kissed him he was hard again in no time

"Ah Gome I know your tired now so you better stop"

"Why Yasha don't you want to? Are you to tired?

"Are you kidding me wench? I can go all night if I want to and hell, yeah I want to again" he said in a teasing tone of voice but was telling the truth

"I was hoping you'd say that because I want you to do me till neither of us can walk"

"Kagome you're a sick girl that's why I love you so much" the minute he entered her again she came they went at it for the rest of the night

Next morning in the hot springs Kagome kissed him while rubbing his ears that did it he was inside her pumping in and out, and her calling out his name in orgasmic ecstasy echoed throughout the cave all that morning

**Lemons end**

**Back at camp with Sesshoumaru and the others**

"Lord Sesshoumaru it's been 7" days now do you think Inuyasha saw the light and did what needs to be done?

"Well Sango if he hasn't he is truly brainless, there is no hope for him, and then I'll have to kill him" he answered jokingly

"Lord Sesshoumaru I have to say that I never in a million years would have thought of you to be one to play pranks especially ones of such quality" Miroku stated

"Well monk I guess you could say I'm full of surprises"

"That you are" Miroku answered

"Since it is the seventh day my shield on the cave is now gone, Inuyasha and Kagome will be coming back soon hopefully mated" Sesshoumaru told Sango and Miroku

No sooner was that said and done when Inuyasha appeared with Kagome in his arms. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru deliriously happy and smiling "Thank you Sesshoumaru" Your welcome miko"

Sesshoumaru got up walked over to and smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head "It's about time little brother" he said

"If you say so Sesshamara" Inuyasha wisecracked

"Inuyasha what did you just call me?

"You heard me"

"Little brother prepare to die" and the chase was on

"Now, now boys play nice, and children don't kill each other" Sango said while they ran

"I guess that's Inuyasha's way of saying thank you to Sesshoumaru" Miroku said

"I'll keep their food warm till they get back" Kagome Said


End file.
